


Boyfriends Aren't Supposed To Have Periods

by BrennaBuns



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Dex is Trans, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, NurseyDex Week, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaBuns/pseuds/BrennaBuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Dex woke up, he knew something was wrong. Something just didn’t feel right—he was much groggier than he had been in a long time even though he had gone to bed pretty early. He shifted slightly onto his side and felt an all too familiar dull back pain, along with the dull throbbing pain in his knees. Panicking, Dex flung the covers off of himself and made a beeline to the bathroom, nearly ripping down his boxers when he made it to the toilet.</p>
<p>It was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends Aren't Supposed To Have Periods

The moment Dex woke up, he knew something was wrong. Something just didn’t feel right—he was much groggier than he had been in a long time even though he had gone to bed pretty early. He shifted slightly onto his side and felt an all too familiar dull back pain, along with the dull throbbing pain in his knees. Panicking, Dex flung the covers off of himself and made a beeline to the bathroom, nearly ripping down his boxers when he made it to the toilet.

It was too late.

Dex felt his heart wrench in his chest when he saw the large dark red, almost black stain lining his boxers. Dex sat himself on the toilet praying to God that this wasn’t happening; he was still asleep, this just couldn’t be real. But as soon as he was able to relax enough and urinate, Dex felt the sharp and unmistakable pain of cramps. Desperate to find some relief, Dex pressed his hands over his ovaries and applied pressure, but the throbbing underneath wouldn’t let up. As the pain grew, Dex hunched over, silently hoping that he could will the pain away. No matter how hard he wanted it to stop, it felt as if the pain grew worse and worse.

How could this happen? How was this _possible?_ Dex had been taking T for almost a year now and hadn’t had a period in _months._ This wasn’t normal, it couldn’t be. Was there something wrong with him?

Dex’s heart pounded harder at the thought of something being wrong with his ovaries. He knew he had to call his doctor right away.

As Dex began to clean up, he felt utterly humiliated and embarrassed with himself. He was supposed to be done with all of this, he wasn’t _supposed_ to have periods anymore. Just when Dex was beginning to feel better and cope with his dysphoria, _this_ happens. He could feel the way his breasts hung underneath his shirt and wanted nothing more than to go back to his bed and bind. He knew he wasn’t supposed to nap in his binder, but…

As Dex flushed the toilet and threw away his soiled boxers, he suddenly remembered that he was fresh out of pads. His suitemate was a guy and single, but that didn’t stop Dex from looking under his side of the sink for the products he needed. Dex had gotten his hopes up for nothing; of _course_ Nathan wouldn’t have anything he could use. Dex didn’t want to go out—he was already embarrassed and dysphoric and didn’t have the energy to walk all the way to the corner store to buy pads. 

Walking back into his room, Dex reached for his phone on the nightstand to call his doctor when a message popped up onto the screen: _“I’m going to get some coffee at Annie’s, do you want some?”_

_Nursey._ He had sent the message only a few moments ago, but was probably already at the café. Without hesitation, Dex dialed Nursey’s number, pacing back and forth in his room.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Nursey answered, his smooth and deep voice dominating the noise in the background.

“Hey,” Dex replied. He tried his hardest to sound calm and collected, but his voice still came out cracked.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

Dex stopped pacing and wrung the end of his shirt with his free hand. Nursey knew he was trans, but they hadn’t even been dating for two months and, well… as far as Nursey knew, his boyfriend couldn’t have periods anymore. Dex was considering backing out of this; this was his problem, he’s the one who should be getting his own pads. He shouldn’t have to ask his boyfriend to do it for him, and… what if Nursey found this all to be too much? Dex felt his whole body tremble, but didn’t want to sit down on anything.

“Will,” Nursey’s voice was more concerned and stern now, “what’s going on? Are you okay?”

Dex shook his head as if Nursey could see him. He couldn’t lie about this, no matter how much he wanted to.

“No, I’m not okay,” Dex finally let out. “I’m really, really sorry, but I need you to do me a favor, _please.”_

“What do you need?”

“Um…” Dex paused for a few seconds before continuing, “I need you to get me some, um, pads. Like, period pads.”

Without missing a beat, Nursey asked, “What kind of pads do you need?”

“The, uh, the ones for heavy flow, with the wings on them… Um, I’m sorry if this is weird…”

“It’ll be okay, babe, I’m on my way over. Don’t worry about it.”

Dex’s vision became blurry very suddenly, and the need to bind was overwhelming. “I’m going to get dressed. Um, thank you.”

“It’s no problem, my love. I’ll be there soon.”

The second Dex hung up he reached for the black full body binder on top of his dresser and wriggled into it. His breasts were tender, making the binding process way more frustrating than it needed to be. No matter which way he positioned his breast it just continued to ache and suffocate him. Dex slipped on his Samwell hoodie and a black pair of briefs, and then a black pair of gym shorts, too. Dex was grateful his black bottoms were clean so even if he did leak onto them, no one would be able to see it.

As soon as he was dressed, Dex picked up his phone again but this time to call his doctor. Dex impatiently wiped away the tears that had stained his cheeks as the phone began to dial.

\--

Nursey appeared less than thirty minutes later with a few plastic bags in one hand and a drink carrier in the other.

“I didn’t know what all to get you ‘cause I thought you might be hungry, so I got you a coffee and some juice and stole some of those cinnamon rolls from the dining hall.”

Dex gave him a small smile, meekly taking the bag that clearly had the box of pads in it.

“Thank you so much, for everything. I’ll pay you back when I can.”

Nursey shook his head as he set down the bags on the desk. “Don’t worry about it, babe. It’s not a big deal.”

Dex retreated to the bathroom and carefully unwrapped a pad, although he was pretty sure Nursey heard the tearing sound. Dex didn’t feel like facing his boyfriend; he felt exposed somehow, like some huge secret had been revealed, and just felt… gross. _Boyfriends weren’t supposed to have periods,_ he thought.

When he returned to the room Nursey was sitting on his bed eating a cinnamon roll, and turned to face Dex as soon as he came in.

“I also got you some aspirin if you want it,” Nursey says around a mouthful. “I heard caffeine is good for cramps, too. Your coffee’s black, just like you like it.”

Dex sat down timidly next to his boyfriend. The room was quiet except for the sound of Nursey eating.

“I’m sorry.” Dex’s voice was so soft he barely even heard what he had just said. He avoided looking Nursey in the eyes and instead stared at the plastic bags on the floor.

Nursey set down his half-eaten cinnamon roll and turned to Dex. “For what?”

Dex felt his eyes sting again but tried to ignore it. He clung to the edge of his hoodie for dear life as he felt an overbearing pain in his left ovary.

“This isn’t supposed to happen. I’m not supposed to have periods. I just… don’t understand—“ 

Nursey leaned forward with open arms and Dex let his body go limp as he fell into them. Dex tried to control his sobs, but they came out rough and broken, and his whole body trembled under Nursey’s arms. He clung to Nursey as if his life depended on it, balling his fists into the fabric of his soft sweater. Nursey didn’t say anything but instead rubbed slow circles into Dex’s back. Dex couldn’t tell how long they had been holding each other, but couldn’t bring himself to let go.

Nursey rocked Dex gently as his sobs became softer and softer, placing a gentle kiss on his hairline. Dex’s eyes were throbbing but at least it was a good distraction from the horrible pain in his knees. Nursey’s shoulder was damp and cold from where Dex had cried on it yet he refused to move to a different spot, completely content with resting his head there.

“I called my doctor before you came,” Dex whispered. He began to gently trace the stripe pattern on Nursey’s sweater with his hand.

“What did he say?” Nursey whispered back.

“He said that this wasn’t really normal, but I’m pretty healthy so it was probably a one-time thing. I’m going to go see him next week for an exam… He also said this’ll probably be my last period.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you’re going to go see him.” A long silence passed before Nursey added, “I worry about you a lot.”

Dex sat up slowly so he could look into Nursey’s eyes. “You do?”

Nursey carefully brushed Dex’s bangs out of his face and gave a small smile. “Of course I do. I’m always thinking about you… You’re important to me.” Nursey’s smile turned playful as he added, “You’re such an angry dick all the time, _of course_ I would worry.”

Dex pushed Nursey down onto the bed in mock frustration and couldn’t stop smiling as he curled into Nursey’s side. Dex wanted to tell him that he was grateful for him, that Nursey meant so much to him, that he _loved_ him—but Dex didn’t want to overwhelm himself further and instead placed a hand over Nursey’s chest.

“Stay and take a nap with me, asshole,” Dex cooed.

“Sorry babe,” Nursey said, sitting up, “but I’m not napping until you eat something and drink some water. If this is gonna be your last period then I don’t want to make it totally miserable. Also, I am _not_ gonna let you sleep in your binder again.”

Dex pouted up at his boyfriend but knew he was right. _“Ugh,_ fine, hand me the aspirin.”

Nursey gladly handed Dex both the aspirin and one of the water bottles he had brought, and also fished out some more cinnamon rolls from the bag. As they ate, they remained silent most of the time aside from the moments when Nursey would steal kisses from Dex’s full mouth. Dex would shove Nursey back playfully, but Nursey knew not to push back. They eventually did nap together, but only when Dex was unbound and comfortable, and Nursey let him know how proud he was of Dex for taking care of himself. As Dex drifted off, the dull pain in his hips and knees seemed too far away; all he felt was Nursey’s warmth and his boyfriend’s soft hand entwined with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling super dysphoric lately and tbh writing this was really therapeutic. I wrote it in kind of a rush but I hope you enjoyed it c:  
> [come find me on tumblr! my url is that-omgcp-trash]


End file.
